Roxas' and Namine's Classic playlist
by Metalhead3000
Summary: Roxas loved Namine for a long while, eventually he gain confidence to ask her out to what may be the greatest reunion concert of all time, full of romance and songs Soundtrack Fic RxN SxK
1. Just need a little Patience

This is a tale of young love, and the greatest concert of their lives.

Roxas was a shy young man, he watches from afar to the love of his Namine, across the hallway of their high school, she looked back to Roxas from the space near her locker. Roxas too embarrassed too hold eye contact; his eyes retreated back to the inside of his locker. He was wearing his simple black T-shirt with an AC/DC logo on it, and some faded jeans; he was listing to Van Halen's "Dreams" in his iPod, classic metal music always calm him down. Namine was unique girl, she loves draws so much, sometimes aimlessly doodling on in class, yet she maintains very good grades, her favorite class is art. She was not loud or shallow as most girls Roxas encounter, she was sensitive, sweet, and kind.

She did not obsessive over boy bands, or gets caught up in inane gossip; she was an unique individual that Roxas loved for since Freshman year. Now it's near the end of their Junior year, and Roxas still feel not very confident. She was wearing a simple long sleeve white shirt, small silver chain necklace around her neck, and a sky blue knee high skirt. She looked like a beautiful angel to Roxas. He decided to finally make his move, he try to emulate his brother Sora's romantic relationship with Kairi (also Namine's Sister), he couldn't be as confident, but truly wants to achieve this so very much. He took off his headphones and approaches towards Namine's locker.

"Hey Namine"

"Oh, hi Roxas"

"Umm, how did you do at the last science test"

"Pretty good actually, I memorized all the elements"

"I didn't do so well, who needs to learn such useless trivial"

"Come on Roxas, you need to have good grades, if you want achieve in life"

"But it so hard, I can barely understand it"

"Well you know, I can help you"

"Really you can …"

The bell rang, they say their good byes, and quickly dashed to their classes.

A couple of hours past, a flood of teenagers crashed through the doors. Including Roxas while hearing on his iPod "School's Out" sang powerfully by Alice Cooper. He was accompanied by his two best friends Pence and Hayner. Hayner tapped Roxas' shoulder "So when are going to ask that blonde cutie out?" "Yeah you been talking about her a lot for while" Pence said while smiling smugly. Roxas responded while taking off his headphones "I'm just waiting for the perfect moment for it, she is considering tutoring me" "You gotta speed thing up, girls like it fast" Pence said, Hayner then replied "Nah girls never want to be rushed, after all they take a million hours putting makeup for some reason" Roxas soon changed the topic quickly, they chit chat about random things. Roxas also saw Namine from afar, she was with Kairi, Selphie, Olette

Eventually Roxas say goodbyes to his friends, he met his brother Sora in his Oldsmobile he got cheap used (Sam Raimi's Reference :D) They traveled to home, their parents were still out working (For FF reference I decided to make the parents Cloud and Aerith, I see a strong family resemblance between them) Sora's cellphone went out "Hi Kairi", Roxas went inside there house why Sora was distracted, then up to his room.

His room was a bit of a mess, full of discarded dirty clothes on the floor. He had a TV with a PS2 and a N64, a desk with his laptop, and several posters. There was a poster of the band Kiss, another poster had Motley Crue, there smaller poster of Iron Maiden's mascot "Eddie the Head" and probably his favorite one, a poster of Slash playing a Les Paul guitar while wearing his signature top hat. Also in the corner was another Les Paul guitar similar to his guitar idol. Roxas always loved classic hard rock and classic heavy metal every since he was a little boy, thanks to Cloud's great parenting by exposing him classic rock albums. He always wanted be on stage playing terrific guitar solos, he even thought of writing a love ballad to Namine. He's in fact quite good at, been playing since he was 11. Roxas lied on his bed while listing to his iPod

Roxas had an extensive library of great music in his iPod he thought about the lyrics of this song.

_Sit here on the stairs  
'Cause I'd rather be alone  
__If I can't have you right now, I'll wait dear  
Sometimes, I get so tense  
But I can't speed up the time  
But you know, love, there's one more thing to consider  
Said woman take it slow  
Things will be just fine  
You and I'll just use a little patience  
Said sugar take the time  
'Cause the lights are shining bright  
You and I've got what it takes to make it  
We won't fake it, Oh never break it  
'Cause I can't take it _

_...little patience, mm yeah, ooh yeah,  
Need a little patience, yeah  
Just a little patience, yeah_

After some deep thinking, Roxas surf the net a bit, looking to random music sites, something caught his eye.

Soundtrack

Dreams by Van Halen youtube.com/watch?v=sZLKtjATZt0

School's Out by Alice Cooper youtube.com/watch?v=qga5eONXU_4

Patience (The lyrics) by Guns N Roses youtube.com/watch?v=1-8JgtjerOo


	2. Struggling question

10 months has passed, Roxas eventually developed a strong friendly meaningful relationship with Namine, he didn't confess his love to her yet, but he enjoys her company. She tutor in Roxas' house every Thursday, they are now both Seniors. Roxas' grades went up; they laughed, talked, learned, and shared together. Also something else happens 10 months ago.

A/N (The following 2 paragraph is a dream that I still hoped to happen one day)

The greatest event happen in all of music history, the original classic line-up of Guns N' Roses has finally reunited; Axl, Izzy, Steven, Slash, and Duff, have finally put their difference aside and went back to recording music and going on tours again. Their new album "Tales of Street Kings" with its number one hit "Still kicking ass from the Sunset Strip" sold over 120 albums, becoming the greatest selling album ever. It was hailed by critics and audience as the greatest hard rock album known to man, winning 7 Grammys. In fact it impacted the world greatly.

Pop and Rap music's sales went down drastically, heavy metal and hard rock made a major comeback. MTV once again played metal and rock music videos again, instead of making terrible reality shows. Guns N Roses played "Civil War" in Israel, and ended the Israeli–Palestinian conflict. The economy went up from the great records sales of the album. It was a start of an era peace and prosperity.

Since the announcement of the reunion, the tour of this legendary band finally came to Twilight Town. Roxas has been a die hard fan for this band, he couldn't wait for the tour to finally come to his hometown. Not only had he learned some things from Namine, he also taught Namine a few things on classic Metal and Rock, one of Namine's favorite songs is "Fallen Angel" from Posion, Roxas also thought they were a good band but couldn't understand why Poison's band members have to look like girls.

Ever since Roxas heard the reunion, Roxas been saving for money for concert tickets, he eventually bought two tickets to Guns N Roses reunion tour, saving one just for Namine. While studying together for the next big test, Roxas decided to finally ask her out. First he was going to drinks for themselves, as he walked downstairs, he saw Sora and Kairi cuddled up on the couch watching Roxas and Sora's DVD copy of James Cameron's most romantic movie, "The Terminator", and they were watching the part where Kyle Reese confessed his love to Sarah Connor. Roxas can identify with Kyle Reese in that scene, well except the part about fighting an indestructible robot from the future.

He watch He eventually went up to his room, they drank their beverage, after another hour, Namine decided its time to leave, Roxas also decided to walk her home. "Bye mom, I'm taking Namine home", Aerith responded while cutting vegetables "Ok dear, be careful" They went out the door. Then they started walking to Namine's home.

"So Namine do you have anything plan next Friday"

"Why do you ask?"

"Umm no reason, umm why do you tutor me after all these years?" Trying to keep his cool.

"What kind of question is that, I do it because I care about you, you're so nice, and well I guess I just feel like I can get close to you" She smiled while blushing mildly

"You really care about, me"

"I also always wanted to help someone, I guess its just my nature, so anyway Roxas, do you have anything you wanted to tell me, you always seem to nervous when you want to ask me a question, now to offend you but its kind of funny and cute", she giggled

Roxas wasn't offended by his laughter, in fact he loved it, he mentally melted from hearing it. As his heartbeat rise "You know, umm there something, I been meaning to ask you about something."

But before he could say anything else, he heard a familiar voice shouted out of the shadow from an alley that angered Roxas.

"What the hell are you doing in our turf?"

Then what walked out trying to be as smooth as possibly, was Seifer and his cronies, Rai and Fuu; All acting like a bunch of wannabe gangsters, acting tough. Roxas quickly became defensive, standing in front Namine. Blood may be spill.

Soundtrack

Civil War by Guns N Roses .com/watch?v=E9VhD4SccSE

Fallen Angel by Poison .com/watch?v=71gEULkXzec


End file.
